Wireless communications technology continues to increase in popularity at least in-part because of the convenience of using mobile client devices such as a cell phones. Rather than being limited to the range of a wire, the mobile client provides communications wherever the user travels if a fixed access device such as a cell tower is within range. However, wireless communications networks have some shortcomings in comparison with wired networks. For example, the bandwidth available per subscriber on wireless networks is typically less than that of wired networks. Perhaps the main reason for this limitation is that the assigned spectrum on which wireless communications can be supported is more limited. Whereas wired bandwidth may be increased by adding optical fiber to the network, and optical wavelengths can be reused on adjacent fibers, wireless service providers are limited to the spectrum licensed to them by the government. This problem is exacerbated by the desire of both service providers and subscribers to utilize broadband wireless services such as real-time road traffic update and rerouting services during rush hour, and the resulting formation of transient wireless “hot spots.” Moreover, clients that are in motion, e.g., in automobiles, receive relatively less benefit from concentrations of network resources that support static “hot spots.” Clients in motion may also suffer data rate drop due to Doppler effects, with frequency increasing when the fixed station and client approach each other and decreasing when they move apart. It would therefore be desirable to facilitate higher-bandwidth services using mobile-mounted equipment.